Trent said please?
by readoholic1888
Summary: Trent needs help from a certain witch, they are drawn closer together even though they hate each other? Whats happening here? T/R pairing rated M for future chapters. Contains RAPE! first fanfic: be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all belongs to the wonderful Kim Harrison!__**

I always loved the idea of Trent and Rachel together - and after reading so much fanfiction i decided to give it a go. please keep an open mind!!

**

* * *

**A sweaty covered Ceri was holding her baby boy in her arms, and her fiancé Quen was leaning forward to kiss Ceri's cheek before turning to the baby with a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile as well, as I watched the happy family at the front of the room. I was currently leaning against a wall that was facing the bed, which had Ceri in it. The door to my right burst open and I saw Trent Kalamack; I had to do a double-take of what I was seeing. He looked disheveled – still good-looking as always. His hair was a mess as if he just got out of bed, he wasn't wearing his suit jacket, no tie, the first few top buttons were undone of his pale green shirt and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he was in need of a good night sleep, and he definitely needed to shave. How I hate that he can make terrible look gorgeous damn him!

Trent was unaware of my presence as he walked straight to the bed. He put a hand on Quen's shoulders, and then honest to god he smiled – a true honest smile.

"Congratulations," Trent said to both of them, then hugged Quen, "Boy or Girl?" he asked as he let go.  
"A boy – we're naming him Raymond Trenton Dulciate," Quen said with a smile. I don't believe I would ever have an experience like this one to witness Trent Kalamack completely and utterly speechless and shocked. I wish I had a camera – damn! His eyes and mouth were wide open, then as quickly as it was there it was gone. He recovered and had his mask back in place but I could still see his shock as he looked at the baby in Ceri's arms and sighed, "Thank you." Quen pattered him on the back; it was then that Ceri decided to make my presence known.

"Do you like the name Rachel?" Trent snapped his head in my direction and starred at me. He was looking at me as if I just popped in like demon would. But I ignored him as I made my way to the other side of the bed.  
"I love the name very much," I said as I leaned closer to the baby. His eyes were open starring at me with those baby blues for a little while then he did a beautiful thing – he smiled at me, I smiled back. He reached out; I held out my point finger and his little fingers wrapped around my finger and shook it up and down firmly. I laughed joyfully – it was like he was giving me a handshake. Just like a businessman, at that thought I looked up to see Trent starring at me and the baby's' handshake – I saw raw emotion hidden in his eyes, he had a smile on his face. It was almost if he was thinking about something – but for the life of me I could only imagine he was thinking about having a child himself. Ding-dong! Realizing I was starring at him, Trent locked eyes with me and his smile disappeared and he looked away, but not before I saw it…longing. He wants children? The murdering drug lord wants to have little mini-me's? Shaking my head I turn my attention back to Raymond whose eye lids were drooping. Raymond gave a little yawn and snuggled closer to his mother's chest and fell asleep. Sighing I straightened up, said my goodnights before exiting the room. After taking the third wrong turn – I acknowledged I might be lost. An exasperated sigh left my lips as I rounded another corner and came to a dead end, well a door that was locked. Terrific! I thought as I leaned against a wall.

"Lost?" I jumped away from the wall to face the person who spoke. Trent Kalamack. Cocking my hip and crossing my arms on my chest, I narrowed my eyes at him. His hair was still a mess – sticking up here and there. I fought the sudden urged to walk to him and pat it down. I guess I was starring for a long time because Trent got conscious about his hair as he started to fix it.

"You look terrible, what haven't been getting your beauty sleep lately?" I teased. And I watched in satisfaction as his ears turned bright red in anger or embarrassment – probably both.

"I have been preoccupied with something important as of lately," he said in a clipped tone than sighed, "Are you lost, I think you are. Go back down that hallway, turn right, right again, and then left, right again, then left. Then that's the exit - good night," and with that he turned and left. He sounded tired he could barely keep his eyes open as he was talking. What business has him so busy he doesn't get any sleep? Shrugging 'why should I care,' I thought as I followed Trent's directions exactly and left the building and found my red convertible, hoped in and sped away to my church.

Trent Pov

Giving my instruction to Rachel, I fought the urge to yawn and close my eyes; lack of sleep does that to a person. I left Rachel and turned down to my private office, opening the door I was greeted with wondrous scents of my plants. Ignoring my desk completely, I walked towards my quarters; I still have a lot of work to do, but I couldn't possibly stay awake for that. I'm still going to have the problem tomorrow and the next day, and the next… I thought as I walked in my bedroom. It was pitching black, but since I'm an elf, the darkness doesn't upset my eyesight. Trudging towards the bathroom I thought that I definitely need help with this…Quen's refused to let me use the treatment. I know I need help. "But who could I trust with this," I said out loud as I looked upon my reflection starring back at me. Rachel was right I do look terrible; I watched my reflection frown – stupid demon witch. Even when she's not here she can make me feel inadequate. Shaking my head I pulled my right collar away from my shoulder to reveal two puncture marks on the beginning of my shoulder. I shivered thinking back to how the bite got there.

"_**Sir, Rynn Cormel is here a little early," Mary-Jane said over the intercom. I quickly grabbed the remote to turn off the camera, and as I pointed it and pressed the off button I answered, "Thank you send him in." Not even 10 seconds later, Rynn Cormel walked in wearing a midnight blue silk suit. **_

"_**Mr. Cormel, what can I do for you today?" I asked with my usual business smile. Cormel smiled a toothless smile as he sat down across from me. **_

"_**I believe I have come to a decision – I think you will like it. I am offering 2 million dollars to your company," he simply stated in a calm demeanor. I could feel shivers flowing over my body but I didn't react to it. **_

"_**That's very generous of you," I said as my eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you want in return?" People think I'm suspicious…me? Never. Just cautious. Cormel smiled a big smile then; I couldn't contain the shudder that went through my body. **_

"_**I want 51% control of your company." My eyes widened a fraction when Cormel said that. I know a lot of the Vampires and Were's wouldn't want the elves to come back into power, and it shouldn't really surprise me that if he can control most of my company – goodbye elf research. I'm not going to let all mine and my father's work go down the drain for a mere 2 million. **_

"_**Thank you for the offer, but I think I will have to decline," I said smoothly. Rynn didn't look displeased or hateful towards me – he looked pleasant. I felt like running very far away from this room right now. Rynn kept smiling at me then suddenly stood and said as I stood up, **_

"_**Alright but remember I did offer first, now I think I'll have to make you accept my offer," he said in a lovely voice before jumping over my desk and pinning me down into my seat. I tried to shout, yell for help or Quen. But it was no use he covered my mouth, turned my head and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed loud, muffled by his hand. I felt tears well up into my eyes and fall down my cheeks. My neck felt like it was on fire starting from the wound, it was like hot pokers sinking into my muscle, and being dragged down my body. I could here him moaning into my neck and felt his erection on my stomach and I felt bile rising up my throat. God please make him stop. I think god was listening – for once because he stopped just before I lost consciousness, he didn't heal it, but did clean it. Then smiled down at me and said, "Now that's better isn't it…alright I'm going to leave you alone for a few days to decide what to do, and in 7 days you will be my shadow, and don't fret about your dreams…there only dreams…unless you want to reconsider your refusal of my offer?" Rynn didn't wait for an answer before he walked out of my office I didn't know what happened after he left, because I knew nothing as the darkness swallowed me whole. **_

I splashed my face with water; I've got 3 days left. Can't use the treatment because of Quen…he doesn't want to risk me dying. I mean if he survived it surely I can. But when I think about it, he had something to live for…what do I have to live for - nothing. But what other option do I have – wait around for Cormel to tell me how to live my life and how to run my business; I don't think so. All I need is a doctor or someone I trust, I can get my hands on the formula. Quen doesn't know I already have it in my safe; my private safe. Formula: Check, now who could I trust with this, who would understand my predicament. I looked up into the mirror, and I saw a glint in my eyes as I thought of the perfect person; a certain demon witch named Rachel Morgan. I smirked as took off my clothes and prepared the shower to the right temperature – steaming hot. After my shower I settled into bed naked, I always love the feel of silk on my naked body. I let my mind drift into slumber land; I was hoping god was listening again, as I prayed for a dreamless night. But as usual when you want him most, he's never there.

Trent's Dream.

_**I was walking down a corridor; I'm not sure where but its long and it had no doors. No there was one door to my left; I stopped in front of it. I recognized it as my own bedroom door. Odd, I opened the door. And indeed it was my bedroom except for the huge mirror on the ceiling above my bed. Frowning I stepped further into the room, and jumped when I heard the door behind he slam shut. I whirled around and I was face to face with my personal tormentor for the past 4 days, Rynn Cormel. He gave me sickly sweet twisted smile as he stalked closer to me, I scurried backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards. I tired to get away from him but he grabbed my arms, yanked me off the bed and forced me to kneel in front of him. He put both of my hands into one of his, and with the other hand he unbuckled his belt. I struggled as much as I could, I tried to scream but realized nothing was coming out, I was silent but I was moving my mouth trying to force words out, but they didn't come. Rynn's pants dropped to the floor to reveal small patch of black curls on his pubic bone, an erection and balls. My eyes bugged out of my head, and then I started to violently shake my head. No… no… no… no he can't be serious he can't make me do this. I didn't realize Rynn used his belt to tie my hands together; I looked down at myself and only now noticed I was naked. Damn I'm going to bed wearing clothes from now on. Rynn ran a finger down from the corner of my mouth to my chin and forced me to look up at him. **_

"_**Open," he commended. I had every intension of keeping my mouth closed but as soon as he said it my mouth complied. It's as if my body is under some sort of spell to obey him but my head remains unclouded. Rynn puts both of his hands on my head and slowly thrusts into my mouth, I could barely see through my unshed tears. Rynn moaned as he thrusted into mouth faster, I squeezed my eyes shut praying for this to end quickly and felt my tears streak down my cheeks. I feel one of hands leave my hair to wipe away my tears; I open my eyes as I feel him leave my mouth. He didn't release into my mouth I think I would have felt that. He picks me up and turns me around so my back is facing him…he couldn't mean. I screamed in my head this can't be happening. Wake –up...please wake-up, but it was no use. He pushed me onto the bed, I landed in the centre. Then I felt the bed shift, his hands grabbed my hips and forced me onto my hands and knees. Tensing my whole body up to what is going to happen now - but it didn't. I felt him grab my penis and he started to stroke, I tried to ignore the feeling of someone touching me intimately, but cursed myself when I hardened. The hand alternated between long and slow strokes to fast and short, and then on occasion would palm the head. I bucked my hips into the hand seeking more friction. I could feel the usual building tension of a orgasm, I was so close – then the hand stopped, I groaned in loss, and was rewarded with a chuckle from behind me, turning my head to see – I felt my ears and cheeks turn red as I just remembered it was Rynn Cormel, a man that was pleasing me…I'm not gay, I don't get turned on by gentlemen. What is wrong with me? Turning my head back I felt Rynn pull my butt cheeks apart. **_

"_**Are you ready Trenton?" he asked in a husky voice that dripped with arousal. My body shook with anger and embarrassment, I tried to shout my profanities at him but I found I still couldn't speak, I couldn't even say no. I think he took my silence as a yes because the next thing I could feel was his cock at my entrance – he's not even going to prepare me. That prick! He must have read my mind; I felt his cock move away and was replaced with his saliva slick fingers. My body froze as his fingers pushed past my muscled ring entrance, I felt I weird sensation as he pushed further into me. Not good or bad just weird. After preparing me he removed his fingers gripped my waist and in one long thrust he was deep inside me. I screamed then –loudly. It was like my ears just burst and suddenly I could hear everything. I could shout at him finally. **_

"_**You sick twisted son-of-a-bitch, I swear I will kill you!" I spat as thrusted harder into me, I sunk on my elbows letting my head fall forward. I still couldn't move away from him, I could make myself comfortable. **_

"_**Ah…You feel so good Trent, You…are…mine," he panted. My ass burned from the friction he was creating, I think I was bleeding. Oh god please let me wake up. Rynn sped up faster; I cursed the groan that came from me. I could feel the build of my orgasm again. What? No… this can't be happening - the man is raping me but I'm getting off on it. How sick am I? Rynn reached around and grasped my cock, I let out a whimper as he began to stoke nice and slowly then faster until he reached the same pace as his. I started to moan and groan as I was nearing my end, Rynn leant forward more pounded into me as fast as he could and bit down on my shoulder. My whole world exploded after that, I felt wave after wave of ecstasy flow through my body, stars flashed behind my eyelids as I squeezed them shut trying to hold onto the wonderful high I just received. My entire body shook from the orgasm, I could still feel Cormel inside me slowing his thrusts, but I didn't pay attention, I blocked it all out. When Rynn removed himself from me I collapsed onto the bed, kept my eyes closed as I processed what just happened. Rynn Cormel raped me, I got off on it. No that wasn't me it couldn't have been. But what if it was…I let out a sob as I gathered up the silk sheet in my hands and pulled it over my abused body. I don't care if I had cummed and enjoyed the end of it, I was still forced into it, and I didn't want it to begin with. **_

"_**Don't cry…I'm sorry I hurt you –but I promise it won't hurt the next time, sleep well my beauty I will count the minutes until I have to be inside you again," Cormel said. I shivered and curled up into a ball and cried while I made an oath to never sleep again if I have any say about it. I've got tones of brimstone around, heck I produce the stuff. Then I'll get this bite deactivated then I'm coming to kill you Rynn Cormel - just you wait. **_

"Mmmm," I groaned as I rolled over and I felt a pain flow through my body from my shoulder and rear end. What the hell happened to me last night? My eyes popped open as I remembered my dream – is it possible that it wasn't a dream at all. I touched my shoulder blade and I didn't feel any bites, but I could feel a slight sting or I remembered there was a sting from the dream; I quickly made my way to the bathroom to check. Yep I was right no bites at all it doesn't even hurt. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see my back side. No bruises or scratches. I could've sworn he gripped me so tight that it would have left marks. But then again it wasn't real. It wasn't real I kept telling myself as I made myself presentable. Showering – washing my hair, shaving my face. By the time I was in my closet I felt relatively normal, and that's what scarring me. Shaking my head I gathered a simple suit for the day; a dark grey to black Armani suit, with a crisp white shirt and a silver tie and black shoes. I just doing the final touches to my tie before heading out to the office when I remembered it's a Sunday; day off. Shrugging; I wear suits regardless if I work or not, I frowned when that thought went through my head. Surely I wear something less formal during time-off…nope I truly only wear suits. Just like my father. Sighing I continued my way to the dinning room for some breakfast. Sitting down in my usual seat, I decided to have a different meal this morning as to what I'm accustomed to. Maggie through the kitchen doors and up to me smiling; I can't help but smile back at this woman something about her makes you smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Kalamack the usual this morning?" she asked in a lovely soothing voice.

"No not today…how about a stack of pear pancakes with blueberry sauce and two scoops of vanilla ice-cream," I said when I remembered what my mother used to love to eat a special breakfast on a special day. I need a little special right now. Maggie looked positively surprised to say the least but she regained herself and smiled a huge smile as she went to the kitchen to prepare the food. I don't think she's ever made pear pancakes before and she is always dying to try a new recipe. When Maggie came out with my pancakes I suddenly hit with mouthwatering scent. Maggie patiently waited for me to take the first bite as usual; she'll never leave until I tell her how well she did. Taking the first bite I thought I have never tasted anything as good as this, closing my eyes I moaned.

"It's perfect, thank you Maggie," I praised. She left with a huge grin. I chuckled when I finished my meal. No wonder mum really liked this; it truly is perfect and special. I rather heard then saw Quen pull a chair out from next to me, even though he is extremely quiet, I know he only comes in and disturbs me when I'm finished with eating. So I've gotten quite used to it over the years. "How is Raymond this morning?"

"Wonderful, he woke up and cried once then quieted down as soon as I held him closer, he really likes me," Quen said in a soft voice that was filled with such affection. My god one day and that baby has Quen wrapped around his little finger – good on him. Although Quen isn't the only one, Rachel was another and it wasn't even an hour. Thinking of Rachel…

"Yes I do believe he like's his father Quen," I raised my eyebrow at him then continued, "Since it's my day off I think I'll go for a drive." Quen turned to me and said, "I can't go with you I have to take care of Raymond Ceri is resting…" I interrupted him then.

"Yes I know. Jonathon will be coming with me…stop shaking your head…I know I need protection but I'm only going shopping for a while, I can take care of myself thank you. Quen go look after Raymond he needs you today - not me," I said sincerely, how many times has he played the father figure in my life, I wish there was a way I could tell him that during my childhood it was him I wanted to call Dad. But his not my Dad, he's Raymond's. I started for my quarters; I was half way there when Quen called out.

"Alright but take a weapon just in case." I smirked at that. Oh yes I'm taking a weapon – 2 actually; one that fires bullets; the other - kills vampire bites. Gathering all things I need I left to go to the garage. I had no intention of finding Jonathon, but that didn't mean he couldn't find me – damn.

"Sahan are you going somewhere?" Jonathon asked as I walked down the hallway near the garage. "Yes but don't worry yourself Jonathon I'm giving you a day off I'm taking a different driver today," Jonathon looked rather disappointed by my remark – but didn't question it. Sighing in relief I finally made it to the garage and picked out my favorite car - silver Jaguar XKR-S - I smiled, "Boys do love their toys." Quickly getting in, I floored it out of the garage and went through security at my gate, then sped my way in the direction of Rachel Morgan's church. Hoping she will at least hear me out. Damn I hope god is listening now because I need him more than ever.

* * *

**Well there it is folks - if you like it, hate it please tell me - so review...don't be to harsh i'm still new at this and hopefully with some wise reviews i can get better thanx. **

**Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or the characters, except for Jefferson and Rebecca all the rest are owned by KIM HARRISON. Sorry it took me so long to update hopefully that won't happen again. I made this longer than the first for you guys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachels' Pov

Why do people wake up at this time it's not right. It should be classified as a crime or something I thought as I made my way to the door that someone was knocking on – loudly. God damn it where Ivy is…or Jenks for that matter? Shrugging I'm already here now anyways. As I near the door I give myself a quick look over. My curls seem tame today and I'm only wearing my silk lilac dressing gown with boy legs underneath – no bra. The dressing gown only goes to the top of my thighs. I think I should have put on a bit more clothing – I mean if it's a client…but we're not open right now, I'll just explain that to them and ask for them to come back later. Then I'm going back to bed, I nodded my head at the thought. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door…now I definitely wish I had more clothing on.

"Trent what do want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, not only to act tough but because it's kind of cold. What the hell is Trent doing here on a Sunday damn it! Sunday that reminds me, crap I have to go with Al tonight he let me off yesterday to go see Ceri, but I had to come back tonight - great. I should be sleeping all day; stupid Kalamack in his expensive Black Armani suits…wait shouldn't he be at work? Where's Quen or tall freak… he seems to be alone. Why isn't he talking? Looking up into his bright green eyes, I see his is slightly wide and starring at me. I click my fingers in front of his face, and he snapped out of what ever state he was in.

"Ms Morgan I was wondering if I may speak with you?" Trent asked in his usual business manor; Trent's eyes glided over my hair and face, and then inspected the rest of me; I mentally shook my head when a sudden thought came to me 'Is he checking me out?' No of course not! Well he better not be!

"You are speaking with me," I said, and some people call me a smart ass; I think their right. Trent narrowed his eyes at me, well any one else wouldn't have seen it - it was such a small movement it would've appeared he had an eye twitch.

"I wish to speak with you about something important – inside your church," he said stiffly. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. What could he possibly want to tell me – or is that code for asking for help? That has to be it, does it have something to do about him not sleeping… some secret business – but why would he want me to know. Trent and I aren't exactly friends, or even civil to one another; not if we can help it. Okay since new years we haven't really seen or heard from each other – until yesterday. But whatever it is - it's bad enough for him to seek me out. Nodding my head I moved to the side to let him pass, he nodded once then walked past me, going in the direction of the kitchen. I guess I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, I thought as I closed and locked the door then made my way to the kitchen. Trent was already sitting down at the table in Ivy's seat; oh she's not going to like that. I started to make my self some coffee and thought I should ask if he would like something but then pushed the thought away, he isn't a guest; he's a nuisance that just won't go away. But he did give me that charm after new years… I asked him.

"Would you like some tea or something?" I looked over to see Trent starring absently across the length of the table not moving or responding. He does look better today I mused, but something's off about him today. I moved to stand right next to him; he didn't acknowledge me what so ever. I take the seat to his left, he didn't even blink. What in the turn is going on? Is he a robot or something? Starring at his face, I notice a subtle difference, he's not hiding anymore. He looks broken; damaged.

"What's wrong Trent?" I asked softly, his head snapped to me and answered in a husky voice. "I need your help." He took off his jacket to reveal a white crisp buttoned up shirt; he took off his silver tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. For a few seconds my eyebrows disappeared under my hair, and my eyes almost popped out from being wide to long. He only undid half of the buttons and then pulled the collar on his left shoulder away to reveal two puncture marks. I gasped.

"Who bit you?" I asked already dreading the answer. Trent took a deep breath and let it out shaking. "Rynn Cormel." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from gasping. Damn if Rynn can control Trent…oh no! I asked the question that will determine the future of Cincinnati – and of me.

"Has he claimed the bite yet?" I spoke in a tiny voice with my eyes wide starring at Trent. "No he gave me 7 days– I've only got 2 days left to decide if I should give him 51% of my company or to be his shadow either way he'll control me." Trent shivered as he finished. I was confused the bite shouldn't be a problem he's got the treatment for it.

"I don't understand why you need my help; shouldn't you have used the treatment?" I asked and as soon as the words left my mind I was struck with a reason …

"Quen doesn't want to risk me dying," Trent said the exact same thing I was getting too. There is a good point to not let Trent use the treatment; he would only have 11% chance of living to the next morning. Of course Quen couldn't risk Trent – I couldn't risk Trent like that. Just because he's a murdering drug lord scum doesn't mean I want him to die. And lets be honest here; Trent being in charge of Cincinnati is actually beneficial to me, well it keeps me alive, cause if the werewolves got a hold of power; I'm dead, and if it was the vampires that got power, I would basically be a shadow. No one will miss a shunned witch; I don't think many people like me…hmmm?

"Quen's right Trent you can't use the treatment," I said. Trent head bobbed up and down than turned to stare at me. "And if I don't Cormel will make me his shadow either way there is a risk Rachel and I rather go out fighting then to obey orders from that monster," Trent spat then stood up abruptly shaking with anger. I've never seen Trent this worked up before, only when it was focused on me after getting back from the ever-after that one time. Trent went through his jacket pockets and pulled out a zipped-up case, he threw his jacket over the chair and sat back down, unzipped the case and placed it open on the table. Inside there was one syringe filled with a clear substance; the antidote. "Have your doctors perfected it or are you just hoping to have the same luck as Quen did?" I asked starring blankly at the syringe; I understand why he came here now he wants me to take care of him. The turn takes it I can't go through this again and frankly it's a bit selfish of him to ask me.

"Not quite perfected it yet - getting there but I can't wait Rachel you know I can't. I need you to do this for me Rachel," he paused to turn in his chair to look me right in the eye, "Please Rachel…please do this for me, I have no one else I can trust with this…please," he whispered the last word. That one word kept running through my head. Please? Trent said please; three times? Damn it! I guess he does really need my help; stupid elf – couldn't protect himself – stupid Quen for saying no to him in the first place, I grumbled in my head, or maybe out loud because Trent smirked at me. Sighing I grab the case, pausing when a thought occurred to me. Al!

"I can't tonight I have to go to Al's he gave me yesterday off to see Ceri, it will have to be done Tomorrow okay?" Trent thought long and hard about my proposition then agreed.

"I believe that's acceptable," he said fixing up his shirt and tie. He still looked a little worried but mostly relieved.

"Is this the reason why you looked awful yesterday?" I asked curiosity finally getting the better of me. Trent slowly turned his head back to me, and then starred at me.

"I never look awful," that's all he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine you looked off, tired as if you've been missing your midday naps or something," Trent smirked, but it seemed more like a sneer.

"I haven't slept in days Rachel, excluding last night. I'm not sleeping until this," he paused to point at his neck, "situation is rectified," he closed his eyes and breathed out the last words, "I can't sleep." He sounded so haunted it made me pause to ask him what's wrong. Is it possible that Rynn got into his dreams? God damn it!

"What happened in your dream?" I asked; the reaction I got from him is what I expected. He flinched slightly, recovered and turned to me with a blank stare.

"He taunted me Rachel," he stood gathering his jacket; quickly putting it on, "When the bite is unaffecting me in any way, I'll need your help getting rid of Rynn Cormel." He stormed out, leaving before I could even reject his proposal. Damn it! I mean I get that having Rynn around is too dangerous especially for Trent, but what will he do to me – or Ivy. Starring at the case in my hands, I sighed before going to get my coffee, there's so much to think about.

* * *

Trent' POV

After leaving Rachel's church, I found my self driving to the outskirts of Cincinnati. A question that has kept popping into my head one I've been afraid to think about; is it possible for a vampire to enter my dreams even though the bite is unclaimed? I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. If it is possible why couldn't he enter my mind now; what if he is? What if he's already claimed me and I don't know about it; is that even possible. I sigh deeply, as I make a hasty right turn and sped up the winding road on the hill that over looks Cincinnati. A few minutes later I find myself at the top of the hill, there's an observation platform for tourists, but I continue to drive passed it and park.

Taking a deep breath I peel myself out from the front seat and walk towards the tree line off to the side. Passing the tree's I duck into a small tunnel. Darkness doesn't bother me cause of my eyes – it's good to be an Elf sometimes. Reaching the end of the tunnel, I take a steady breath and step out onto the rock cliff edge of the mountain, standing out on this small platform I see all of Cincinnati; it's not as high as the tourists' observation place. But it's still breathtaking. My father brought me here to show me what I will be in charge of. I was in awe of this city – but I never wanted to run it.

My father cared only for business, oh and of course my mother – on occasion. I mean he loved her, I think he did anyway. But did he ever show any compassion or love towards his only child – his only son, no. There was only one way my father even paid attention to me - is if I showed any interest in the company then he got excited about me following in his footsteps. When he brought me to this exact spot and asked me to take over after him when I was either of age or if anything happened to him – I refused. I told him straight out I had no interest in taking over the company at any time.

"He did not like that," I muttered to myself as I thought about his reaction. _He grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me to the edge – basically dangling me over - threatening me. He shouted that it did not matter if I was interested or not, that it was my duty to take charge - to help my people. He pulled me back on the ledge and dropped me to the ground. "You stay here and think it over a little bit more son, your race depends on you, your mother died for this cause don't let her death be in vain," then he turned and walked away, leaving his fourteen year old son alone on a mountain with no means to get home._ What did I do? I camped out here, I didn't have anything to eat but I didn't care. This place was beautiful and it cleared my head to think, and I didn't have to worry about Quen or Jonathon checking on me every now and then. For that night I was only Trent not Trenton or Mr. Kalamack's son, or future businessman. For that night I was free. Taking a deep calming breath, I closed my eyes briefly, and just listened to the nature around me, exhaling slowly I opened my eye's and looked upon Cincinnati.

I was struck with awe of it even after all the times I've been here; I can't seem to get over it. and just like that all my troubles erase, and I'm stripped of the nagging doubt of being a murdering drug lord, and what is left is only Trent – if only for a little while. I've noticed that I've been coming to this spot more often since meeting Rachel, interesting. I should be thinking more about tomorrow, Rachel didn't specify on what time I should be there tomorrow. Oh yes lets set a time and date when I could potentially die – no problem. Actually there is a slight problem, Quen most likely knows by now that I lied about Jonathon driving me around so I could do some shopping. Then why isn't he out and around trying to find me – maybe he's gone to see Rachel? No. I check my phone for messages or missed calls (since I always have it on silent) none what's so ever.

"He's probably busy with the baby and Ceri," I muttered to myself. That's got to be it. Then I felt a smile pull on my lips as I thought about Raymond, I can't believe they gave him my name as his second. Frowning when I think about why they named him Raymond - it's obvious it was for Rachel. Damn it – I can understand why Ceri likes Rachel better than me, but surely Quen doesn't. No of course not he was just accommodating Ceri, yeah that has to be it.

After I took my fill of the view and clear air I decided to head back to the compound; If Quen knows I lied I'm in deep shit, if he doesn't – I'm one lucky son of a bitch…

* * *

Back at Trent's compound

I guess I'm one lucky son of a bitch I thought smugly as I watched Quen and Ceri make big goofy smiles at their son. For a second I was slightly jealous; jealous of a damn baby; idiot. Then my jealousy turned towards Quen, how I longed for a son or daughter of my own, and to have a beautiful wife like Ceri. How I long for someone to love me. But that will never happen, for that much I'm sure about. Who would love a murdering drug lord, who only thinks of himself and his race? Answer, no one. Sighing deeply I slink away towards my inner office, just outside of my quarters. I begrudgingly sat down in my chair, propped my feet up on the desk; trying to get comfortable but to no vail could I be completely comfortable any more; especially with what happened to me in my dream. I shuddered at the thought. It was only a dream, I chanted in my head.

"It had to be a dream," I whispered closing my eyes.

"What was a dream," I jumped out of my chair startled by another voice in the room, I turn towards the door to see Lee leaning against the door frame holding his stomach while he laughed out loud from my reaction. Lee looked the same as always – nice suit, clean shaven face, and a dark aurora.

"Hey Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked as I made my way to him and greeted him with a firm handshake. He patted me on the shoulder once before moving past me replying with,

"Oh do I need a reason to see my old friend now do I?" Lee mocked being insulted. I felt the urge to roll me eyes - but refrained. As I turned back towards my desk I see Lee already sitting comfortably down in my chair. I feel my left eye twitch in annoyance before I clear my throat. Lee looks up at me with a smirk, but doesn't move from his position. Shrugging my shoulders minutely I sit down in the seat right in front of my desk.

"Yes you do need a reason. So come on out with it Stan-lee," I commanded.

Lee put up his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. I was just wondering how it goes on your end, you know typical business side of things." I narrowed my eyes. He rushed his next words, "Look I was wondering if your buyers have suddenly decreased in the last few months?" Lee started looking around the place avoiding my eyes. Which was a good thing because I didn't want him to see my first reaction was shock. Shock because he's right – the money hasn't been coming in as smoothly as it would normally, and it's starting to worry me on top of my already troubling problem with Cormel. So how could Lee possibly know unless he suddenly got more clients?

"I have noticed a slight drop, why do you ask?" I asked cautiously. Lee sighed deeply before turning to me with sad eyes.

"I've had a little more than a slight drop," he hesitated, "Most of my big time buyers have disappeared, off the raidar; I'm getting little money as it is." Lee exhaled loudly, slouching his shoulders.

"If its money Lee I can help a little bit, but I don't think I can solve your problems for you. That might sound heartless but if I recall you locked me inside your boat when you knew full well it was going to explode." I said calmly, with a slight edge when I finished.

"I'm not asking for money or your help, I know I don't deserve it, nor do I expect it. I don't need money, I already have money," he paused holding his breath, "Cormel offered me help." My entire body froze. Seeing my reaction Lee explained more, "He offered to give me money I asked what the catch was he said that he needed help pulling you in." At that confession I felt a surge of anger run through my entire body completely banishing my paralysis. I jumped up went around to where he was sitting grabbed his shirt lifted him up.

"Whoa Trent let me finish," Lee protested but I was done listening. I dragged him out into the hall way ready to throw him away from me; Lee's leg collided with my shin I groaned as the pain throbbed. Then he elbowed me in the face. That son of a bitch! I let go of Lee, stumbling back I hold my face where it was hit. "Shit Trent you…" I didn't let him finish. I roundhouse kicked his fucking face in! I was so pissed off I was seeing red, or that could be the blood Lee just spat out on the ground. Before I could make another move, Lee tackled me down to the ground. Struggling to get my hands free so I could beat his face in more, Lee shouted, "I didn't take the deal Trent!" He kept shouting it at me, until finally it sunk in. My best friend didn't betray me – this time. With that thought in mind I seized struggling entirely.

"Then why did you kick and elbow me?" I asked dryly. Lee chuckled; I clenched my jaw until a surge of pain weld up there. Lee rolled off me saying through laughing.

"You weren't listening, you were gonna throw me out. I had to do something to get you to stop. And look it worked like a charm," he paused as he rubbed his face where I kicked, "except now my face hurts like a bitch."

"Yeah I know how you feel," I sighed as I raised myself up off the ground. I didn't wait for Lee to get up as I made my way back to my inner office before sitting down at my desk; I quickly poured a pre-turn whisky for Lee and myself. The witch strolled in like nothing happened and grabbed the glass I poured before sitting in front of me. We sat in silence for a long time – sipping our drinks until a thought occurred to me.

"Did he threaten you?" I asked masking my panic. He shook his head, I could see his left cheek starting to puff up and bruise already.

"No, he was quite calm when I said no, like it didn't really matter if I helped him or not. Which got me confused, why would he seek me out to offer me something for you…oh," he paused to stare at me, "He wants you pretty bad don't know what for, but anyway…and when I said no he was all smiling and saying 'that's alright if you need anything give me a call' then left. I don't get it. What the hell is going on?"

"He wants' my company Lee, he's already making it hard to earn. I bet you any money that he's the one behind your mysterious buyer's disappearances," I paused, "…when did this meeting happen?" Lee looked a little guilty.

"About a month ago, I would have warned you sooner but I had shit to deal with okay, your right by the way – about Cormel behind my buyer's because not even 2 days after the meeting the disappearances started happening. He is one sly mother-fucker!" I nodded in agreement. It seems Cormel has been working on this for some time now. The money flow for me has been going down a lot lately, that's probably him as well. I guess he thinks I would have been desperate enough to take money from him. He just doesn't understand that I'll never give up on this company. What accomplishment did he gain by removing those buyers from Lee; I guess to get Lee to side with him. The more the merrier. So he's trying to take my business away from me, tried and failed to take my best friend away. I wonder if he'll be stupid enough to try and take any of my family away. I need to come up with something before it even gets close to that…

"Why do you think he wants your company?" Lee asked interrupting my thoughts.

"He doesn't want the elves to get back in power again – he wants to take over my company then he can have access to all of my progress of saving my race - that's the only reason I can think of," I confessed. But I had a little nagging doubt that's not all of why he wants me, I'm thinking it's a little bit more personal than business, I shivered from the memory. Lee didn't notice or if he did he didn't say anything to which I am grateful, because I don't want to explain it to any one.

"Lee, would you be able to…" I started but Lee interrupted me.

"Trent you don't have to ask. I'll help get rid of that bastard, he's already messed with me I'm upset, but now he's messing around with you, I'm pissed – no one get's to mess around, hurt or kill you but me got it?" I hope he was kidding about that last one, but I think he wasn't. It's a strange friendship we have – but for some god only knows reason, it works for us.

"Got it," I sighed before I took the last gulp of my drink, Lee did the same. I felt the usual burning sensation of the drink go down my throat. I really shouldn't drink if I want to stay awake, with that thought I put the glass down and made no move to get another one.

"Alright I better get going," Lee rose from his seat I followed, "Trent, call me whenever it takes place. I want to show this guy who he is messing with. Vamp or not I will kick his ass," I smirked as I thought that Lee sounded like a big brother being protective of his little brother. In a way we are both each other's big brother as well as little brother – again weird friendship. I said my goodbye's as well as a promise to call for help when I need it. After Lee left I relaxed into my seat and attempted to do something useful like work. An hour into it I hear a knock at the door, I momentarily tense then relax when the door opens to reveal Jefferson; he was one of the new bodyguards Quen hired after the attack. Jefferson glided into the room elegantly which by alights shouldn't be possible, he's much too big to glide; you would think his step's would make a great thud sound on the ground, but no. He's not big in the sense that he's overweight, but by the fact he is pure muscle, no marble is more appropriate. His shoulders are almost the same width of the door, and he's like 2 inches shorter than Jonathon but it's not just his muscle or size that's kind of threatening, it's his whole presence when he walks into a room that scare's the shit out of me; well it did the first time I saw him. But once I got him talking I realized he's a fairly decent guy.

"Mr. Kalamack, I'm going to start my shift now outside the door. I just wanted to tell you. Being protocol and all," Jefferson said in his deep grating voice.

"Thank you Jefferson," I replied with, Jefferson glided back out to man the door. When I first met Jefferson I was interested to hear that he didn't offer his last name, I asked for it he said it was Johnson, Jefferson Johnson; JJ for short. How odd. He said he rather if I called him by his first name I didn't understand why until he told me that the other bodyguards we hired are his brother's, sister's and cousin's with all the same last name. Apparently it's a family business; guarding bodies. Fare enough I said and moved on.

I carried on with my work for a few more hours, but was briefly interrupted by Maggi asking what I would like for dinner this evening I said I would like, "Mmmm…what about some roast chicken, with cheesy baked potatoes, and all the other vegetables; a fresh Caesar salad, no parmesan. And for desert I'll have some apple crumble with custard." For the next several hours I worked until Maggi came in announcing it was time for supper. Gratefully I left my work and hurried to the dinning room. Being an elf you have a faster metabolism than any other being besides werewolves, so we become hungrier more often than most. Maggi was waiting beside my chair – I tried to hide my disappointment as I concluded that no one will be joining me this evening…again. I sighed as I sat down. Maggi smiled before she went off to retrieve my meal. No matter how low I feel right now, I can't help but smile at Maggi – she was always so warm hearted towards me, it sometimes reminded me of my mother.

The lovely woman who waited patiently for me to tell her something about the food she made definitely deserves a raise I think. I told her so myself, she grinned as she thanked me but declined my offer for a raise and went back to the kitchen to leave me to eat in silence. As I devoured my food I turned my head around the table and inwardly sighed. What did I expect? Did I expect someone to pop into one of those chairs or something? When I was finished I thanked Maggi again for a wonderful meal, then proceeded to Ceri and Quen's room. As I entered I saw plates on the coffee table, I sighed again.

Quen and Ceri were out cold in bed together, the baby was resting on Quen's chest – but he wasn't asleep. Running my hand through my hair I quickly and quietly snuck in and wrapped my arms around the baby. Quen opened his eyes – nothing gets past him. But instead of moving – he smiled at me and closed his eyes again. I smiled as I picked Raymond up and carried him to his cot. He was such a little squirmier I thought as I tighten my grip on him. Here I was standing in front of his cot ready for the little baby – but I couldn't put him down. He was so beautiful, how he would look up at me and smile – with no teeth. I felt a slow happy smile come across my face as I rocked Raymond in my arms gently.

A feeling swelled inside me as little Raymond's mouth made an 'O' yawn and closed his eye's, snuggling closer to my warmth. I _could _be a good father. No I _**will**_ be a good father one day. I will cherish and love my children forever – no matter what. And I'll have more than one child that's for sure. Gently laying the boy down in his cot, I said my goodnight to him and whispered my good night to Quen I got a whispered night, and then I made my leave.

Wandering the halls I tired to think of what to entertain myself with; but couldn't come up with a single thing. By this time I reached my inner office and walked to my desk. Being completely and utterly bored is not how I want to spend my time I thought as I randomly flicked through papers, books, phonebooks to be précised – I stopped what I was doing as I saw a familiar name in the book. I wonder…it would be nice for some company as well as a way to get rid of some built up frustration. Yes that would do. Quickly picking up the phone I dialed Rebecca.

She picked up after the first ring, "Hello Mr. Kalamack to what do I owe this pleasure?" She said in a sultry tone. I chuckled freely, she laughed along – but I'm afraid she doesn't know that it's an inside joke. This woman has always wanted me in her bed or herself in mine – the thing is that I have had her in bed but she doesn't remember anything. Memory charms are wonder aren't they?

"Hello Rebecca I was wondering if you would be free this evening." I asked in a husky voice knowing full well she would drop a date with the president to come see me.

"Sure, what time?" Before I could respond she added. "I'm not that far away actually if you wanted me to stop by soon?" I smirked at her eagerness.

"Yes sooner would be better, I'll make sure the guards know you'll be…coming," I put enough emphasis on the last word to hear her intake of breath; I let out another dark chuckle.

"Okay," she squeaked before hanging up. I smirked as I made the necessary phone calls to the guards informing them of Rebecca's arrival – I also made sure I had a memory charm on stand by, not sure if I actually want to use it this time. No I have to use it – I can't have her thinking I want a relationship with the girl. Remembering the last time that happened, it could've been a great disaster for me and the company. Scorned woman can kill a man with a look I swear it. Even if Rebecca is only interested in sex now, she'll probably want more later on in a few years, possibly.

Rebecca was right about being not far away I thought as I received a call from the front gate of her arrival. A few minutes passed before Rebecca was shown into my inner office to where I'm standing. I slowly raked my eyes over her gorgeous body. She was about 5'11; in heels she's almost my height 6'3. Rebecca's tanned skin was almost as dark as mine; her beautiful dark chocolate hair fell over her shoulders in waves. Her red dress was short just reaching mid thigh and the material had ripples going horizontally down the dress, **(A/N Pic on profile)** and to top off the out fit she had the same coloured heels. **(A/N Pic on profile) **Her warm honey coloured eye's turned to boiling hot as she took all of me in. She watched me walk towards my cabinet filled with my assorted liquor, and poured a glass for her. Rebecca stalked her way over to me; gently taking the glass from me she kept eye contact. My erection was becoming painful because of the confinement of my pants, I fought the urge to make myself more comfortable as I kept my eye's on Rebecca's as she raised the glass slowly to her lips; red pouty lips, and in one gulp the auburn coloured liquid vanished inside her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the glass and tossed it aside then grabbed her arms forcibly, turned her and pushed her backward to my desk, I pushed everything that was on my desk off to the floor in one smooth sweep, and made her lay down on the desk. She was ready like I was, no time for seduction; just sex. I pushed her dress up over her hips, and then she lifted up fast and discarded the damn thing. I was busy trying to get my pants undone but her hands replaced mine, and were I was stumbling she was swift and smooth; my pants and underwear fell to my ankles. I grabbed her thighs from behind and pulled her roughly closer to me, and she fell backwards against the desk with a thud, and in one thrust I was inside her. Where she screamed I groaned.

"Holy mother of god," she gasped. I smirked as I removed my self slowly until the tip was left before thrusting harder into her. I did the process a few more times until I couldn't handle it anymore, and started to thrust harder and faster into her warm centre. With each thrust brought a new moan and gasp from Rebecca. The desk creaked and groaned in resistance but I kept up the pace. I watched her pretty oval shaped face start to sweat, her perky breasts with hard nipples the size of really small nickels jiggling back and forth.

"Trent," she meowed. Yep she meowed. I internally grinned at that and pushed harder into her, I can finally feel the usual build of an orgasm. I felt her walls spasm around my intruding cock making the pleasure triple; making me push harder and faster. Hiking up her leg over my shoulder I get her at a better angle and Rebecca comes right then and there screaming, "God…fuck!" Her walls clench all around me making it hard to move but I keep thrusting eager to reach the end of the tunnel, I feel sweat trickle down my chest and back. Almost there…Rebecca moves her legs into a split and I'm pushed further into her. I groan in satisfaction, and then pound both of us into oblivion. I break out into blinding white light as I felt my orgasm swarm over my entire body I groaned loudly but it was drowned out by Rebecca screaming for her second orgasm; still moving in and out of her – I prolonged our high for as long as I could until I ceased all movement altogether then removed myself. Pulling up my pants I turn to the human girl that moved off the desk and grabbed her dress, pulling it over her head she righted her self.

"Wow," Rebecca kept whispering over and over again. I smirked again as I tucked my shirt into my pants.

"Do you have a contraceptive pill or potion?" I asked with my breathing steady; Elves great stamina. Rebecca nodded walking to her purse on the couch she picked it up and took the potion in one gulp. Opening my top draw I pull out an old wooden box with Elven writing carved into it, I grab the forgetful potion - holding it in one hand I make my way towards Rebecca.

"Trent that was amazing. Call me again anytime you want," she sighed contently before she hugged me. I pulled her towards me then pulled away quickly she opens her mouth to say goodbye but I quickly grab her jaw and force her to drink the potion. It works instantly, she passes out - I place her in a chair. And in those few minutes I rearrange the papers that I pushed onto the floor. She awakens, I make up something about the reason I called her, she leaves disappointed but somehow sore from fantastic sex. She doesn't remember anything from the time she opened the door to enter. And she never asked how she got from the door to the chair, so I was in the clear.

Leaning against the wall near the door, I felt my high and peacefulness from sex drift away as it was replaced with frustration again. A long aggravated sigh left my lips, as I smoothed my fingers over my puncture marks. Closing my eyes I steadied my breathing to slow deep breaths then I nearly jumped out of my skin from the shrill ringing noise of the phone on my desk, furrowing my brow I glanced at my watch and saw it was passed midnight. Who in the turn would be ringing now? Cormel? I shudder ran through my body at that name. I stiffened my shoulders clenched my teeth as I advanced to the phone. Picking up the receiver and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into dead silence.

"Trent?" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Rachel?" I asked surprised. Shouldn't she be with _her_ demon right now?

* * *

**Why isn't Rachel with Al? Guess you got to wait and see. I hope you guys like that lemon in there, I wasn't sure if I should put it in there or not, but then I thought Trent deserved a little fun don't you think? **

**Well anyway please review! And if anyone has any requests about the story or something you would like to see happen I am open for suggestions! **

**Be kind this is my first fanfic! Thank you. Review! **


End file.
